Sometimes love isn’t enough
by CarlyJx
Summary: Post NFA. Angel comes back for Buffy, but things arent how he expected. Buffy has a new boyfriend, Richard, who seems like the perfect man. Angelus gets realeased one more time, and we meet an old friend of Angels. Will the two finally get a happy ending?


Six months later.

The young blonde stuffed her head into a satin pillow, and from there, the tears poured out. It had been six months since both her lovers fought side, to side, to the death. No one knew what had happened, there were a few bodies but, they weren't the ones of the two people she most desperately wanted to know about. She should have been there after all, she had been the chosen one, it was her that was supposed to fight the evil, when she needed him most he was there ready to fight by her side, but she had send him back to prepare for a second attack if she failed, she couldn't trust anyone else to do it.

The other one died for her, he didn't know he would, he didn't know what would happen and that's why she needed to know where he was, because in some way, she was responsible. She had been the reason he had become a ghost, and then alive again, well kind of. You see neither of her lovers were actually alive before they disappeared, but of course they were once, a long time ago. Well let's just say about two hundred and fifty for the oldest, give or take. They were immortals, Vampires, Champions. Vampires with souls. She lifted her head, and wiped away the salty rain drops from her sparkling green eyes.

"Buffy?" There was a short pause as mans voice called up to the famous vampire slayer. "Buffy? Dawn wants me to give her a lift to the mall, are you coming?"

Buffy sat on her bed for a few seconds, making sure that every since tear had gone, and her voice wasn't as shaky.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minuet" she called down. She had been with her current partner for about a year and a half now. They had met as she moved to Europe, having saving the world again and closing the hellmouth, again. She wanted the quite life, but when she got what she wanted she wished so hard for some excitement, not like she didn't have any, I mean being the best slayer and the longest living slayer history ever had was quit exiting, plus being in charge of all the other slayers and the potentials, but what Buffy needed was a exiting boyfriend. She wanted one with fangs, one that could make her feel like it was her and him against the world. But then again there had been no heartache with Richard, he sold things for a living. Things were so easy with him, so stable, that she couldn't take it much longer.

Downstairs Dawn paced up and down the hall, never taking her eyes from the round clock that was visible from the kitchen wall. Buffy stared at her phone, the number she had been concentrating on had changed to fifty five

"Great five minutes till my blood sucking friends come out." Buffy sighed.

"Buffy come on I'm going to be late! The movie starts in half hour, and I was supposed to meet them ten minuets ago" Dawn whined. Buffy came running down the stairs her blond hair swishing. She had three pieces of pointy wood in her hand. "You can't be serious. If I take a stake with me they'll all laugh at me. Please, they all thing I'm weird as it is, please don't make me carry them around. Besides, this isn't Sunnydale, not everyone believes in demons and vampires."

"But we do, and I'm not leaving you go out there in the dark to get bitten. You need to look after yourself" Buffy replied. Before Dawn got a chance to open her mouth there was a knock on the door. Richard went to open it while Dawn and Buffy continued their argument.

"I'm going to look like a freak though. Ooh hey Dawn watcha got there? A stake? Why've got a stake? Because my sister makes me carry them 'round, in case the living dead try to bite my neck." Dawn said mockingly.

"Dawn this is no laughing matter." Before Buffy could continue lecturing her younger sister she recognised the voice at the door.

No it couldn't be, could it?

She ran like lightning door, while Dawn raised an eyebrow at the sudden rush.

There standing in the darkness of the shadows he stood. Tall, dark and handsome. The person she had been waiting for since the day he left her in the midst of all the fire engines and police cars. Since the day he walked into the fog. And now he stood there waiting, waiting for her. Buffy pushed Richard to the side, revealing a peroxide blond, with a black leather coat down to his ankles.

"Alright pet." He grinned in a cocky British accent.

She could hardly believe it.

Every day for the last six months, she had cried, and worried about both of them, and then they both show up on her doorstep, with a few cuts and bruises. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Whether to welcome them into her home, arms open, or to scream at them, and kick them back to where ever they came from.

Richard stood there awkwardly; he could tell by the look on Buffy's face that the men were/are important to her, that she loved/loves them. He wished he didn't open the door, he knew Buffy hadn't been happy lately, he knew she had been crying in their room, but he hadn't once asked why: mainly because he knew if he admitted there was a problem they could no longer go on playing happy family's.

"So... you going to invite us in or are we just going to stand out here enjoying the silence until sunrise" The tall dark haired man asked.

"Angel" Buffy whispered in reply. It was the only thing she could manage to say. He was so gorgeous, his face, his body. Oh how she longed for him. The two of them stared at each other, ignoring the others; even though it was silent there could never be an awkward silence between the two of them, never.

"Although what Angel said sounds good, I burn really easily" Joked the other man at the door.

Dawn's ears perked up as she heard the voice. She recognized it instantly, much like Buffy did.

"Spike!" she squeaked, running to the door. Then looking to Spike's right, she saw Angel and simply smiled. Even though she really liked Angel, and thought that Angel and Buffy should be together, but she was more excited to see the peroxide blonde. Spike was always more fun, he treated her like a grown up, and she enjoyed listening to his stories about when he was the big bad.

"Dawn, maybe you can invite us in, since big sis here is obviously so glad to see us, that she's speechless"

Dawn let out a giggle, but Buffy or Richard didn't even stir. Angel carried on looking at Buffy, trying to get a look of approval or something from her that would tell him that she was glad to see him, but it never came.

"Spike come in, Angel come in" Dawn said happily and clearly. She completely forgot about the movies, and she didn't care anymore, she would much rather stay home with Spike. The two men walked into the hallway and followed Dawn to the living area. Buffy and Richard still stood by the front door.

"Do you want to tell me who they are or should I ask Dawn" Richard asked annoyed.

Buffy stood there silent looking blank she honestly didn't know what to say to him. The truth?

One was her two hundred and something year old ex boyfriend, who she lost her virginity to, and then he turned evil and tried to kill her and her friends, but then regained his soul just as she send him to hell, and then he came back from hell totally fucked up, because that's what a few thousand years in hell does for you, and then he left because it could never work between them.

Spike how could she explain about him? They spend three years trying to kill each other, and then the government kidnapped him and put a metal chip in his head, to stop him from killing innocent people, and then he fell in love with her. Tried proving his love by getting a soul, nearly killing himself in the process might I add, and then she shamelessly used him for sex, and then he gave up his life to save the world but got brought back.

Yes Richard knew about vampires and demons, but she couldn't expect him to get Spike and Angel. For some reason she felt ashamed, the vampire slayer in love with vampires? She decided not say anything and just walk into the living area.

Angel and Spike were already sitting down by the time she walked in. They both looked at her as she took her seat, she looked so blank, confused and sad. Both of them felt so bad putting her through this, but they knew she had a right to know.

Spike took a deep breath to start talking, but before he could get a word in Buffy spoke first.

"So you both disappear for six months, and come skipping back in my life like none of it happened!" She snapped "Spike I haven't seen you since there was a bright light coming out of you, and you blew up half of Sunnydale" she said bitterly.

He stared at the ground wishing she would keep quiet, but she went on

"That was about a year and a half ago wasn't it? What, couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone and just say, "Oh hey Buffy its Spike don't worry I'm back alive know." But no you couldn't even be bothered to do that, why? Am I not important enough to you?"

Dawn felt very uncomfortable and got up to leave.

"Sit down Dawn" Buffy said coldly, not even looking at her sister. She noticed Richard had entered the room and sat at the opposite side, he had a frown on his face. He didn't know what the hell was going on and wanted answers, he wasn't the only one.

"I know your mad.." Angel began to say.

"Don't you dare! You can't just disappear and turn up like nothing has happened. You can't fucking do that" Buffy began screaming now. She wanted so bad for Angel to hold her, to forget the pain she had been going through.

"I rung you! I told you we needed you in L.A, I told you I might not make it, I asked if I could see you again but you were too busy playing happy family's with him!" Even Spike felt awkward as Buffy and Angel screamed at each other. Every time he tried to get a word in someone else's voice was raised.

"Happy family's! Oh yeah that's what it was for the last six fucking months. I haven't been able to think of anyone but you, I've been wanting to know where you were, if you were alright. I found out that Wes had died and I caught a plane to L.A the next day, just to see if you were among the dead. It's been torture for me not to know"

"You want to talk about torture, try watching your friends die beside you and then going up to face a dragon, oh and then getting send to a hell dimension all over again! And where were you while we were going through all this? Your nice warm home. So don't talk to me about torture"

Buffy raised from her seat and so did Angel.

"You don't have a clue what I've been doing"

"No but I can guess, you've been shacked up with your lover"

Richard bowed his head and stared at the floor. He longed not to be a part of this conversation, this Angel, had been through so much, so why was Buffy screaming at him?

"Oh boohoo the vampire with a soul got send to hell, come on its not like you haven't been there before! And have you ever thought you deserve it. After all you've done, the innocents you've killed, you know maybe some time in hell is what you deserve." Buffy screamed, instantly regretting it what she said.

Angel was obviously hurt by this comment and didn't bother to reply. Spike looked Buffy up and down, she was different. The Buffy he knew would never had said that. She knew how Angel felt about his past, how he longed for redemption.

"Now that's quite enough. I think Angel's done more than enough to make up for his past life, so why don't you take a seat love." Buffy didn't move. "I said maybe you should take a seat, before I make you take a seat" The three of them stood there eyeing each other slyly but what came next no one expected.

Richard rose and stood between Buffy and Spike.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that Blondie!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before. What you going to do?" Spike pushed Richard taunting him.

Richard walked past Spike calmly

"Yeah that's what I thought." Spike chuckled.

All of a sudden Richard came back with a wooden stake. He punched the vampire, but didn't do much damage. Richard was a few inched taller than Spike, but the vampire was much stronger. He flung Richard half way across the room. Angel didn't move.

"Stop it!" Dawn screamed. Buffy finally thought it was time for her to step in, and without even trying she flung Spike to the opposite end of the room, and helped Richard to his feet.

"Thanks" He murmured.

"Jesus Buff, he was going to dust me! I've only just come back from hell and people are already trying to kill me, great"

"You're lucky I don't dust you." Buffy said coldly

"Jeeze thanks, I remember when you told me you loved me, what back to the let's try to kill Spike crap?"

Angel blankly stood, not noticing anything but Buffy. How beautiful she was.

"I think you should leave" Richard said. Spike ignored Richard and looked at Buffy, as if to say do you think we should leave? She didn't make any effort to give him an answer. Finally Angel spoke

"He's right, this was a bad idea, we'll come back another day."

"We will?" Spike asked

"Yes we will." The two evenly good looking men walked to the door.

Buffy's eyes started to glitter; she knew it was the water filling up in them. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to walk up to _her_ Angel and kiss him, beg him to stay with her forever, she wanted to feel him on her, wanted to feel his bare body on hers, his hand stroking her thigh, but she knew she couldn't.

Even though she acted like she hadn't been happy to see him, she was. Everything was different now, she was with someone. She had already baked, but he was nowhere to be seen, so she let someone else enjoy cookie Buffy. She settled for less. That was her all over, always settling for less, because what she really wanted, she could never have.

Ah, the life of a Slayer.

* * *

_[A/N] _I've decided to re-write this fic into one, so Six months later, Sometimes love isnt enough and What the future holds will be in this fic, as one story. I'm keeping the name Sometimes love isnt enough, and deleting the other ones. I'm currently working on something entirely new, but once i've finished that, I'll be working on all of my Buffy fics, and re-writing all of them. Thanks, let me know what you think.


End file.
